


Connected

by EmmaThatWriterGirl



Series: Strangers/Saw [2]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Self-Harm, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaThatWriterGirl/pseuds/EmmaThatWriterGirl
Summary: Vivian Goodwin is now an apprentice of John Kramer's aka Jigsaw. What happens when she and her best friend/fellow apprentice, Amanda Young, are used as pawns in the Nerve Gas House?
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Original Female Character(s), Amanda Young/Original Female Character(s), Eric Matthews/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Strangers/Saw [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/989898
Kudos: 5





	1. a new start

"Alright," Michelle Goodwin carried another box into an empty but brand new apartment. "I think that's the last of them" 

"Thanks for helping us, Chelle" Vivian Goodwin thanked her older sister. "I'm hoping that I can start fresh here"

"You'll be fine, Viv" Michelle told her sister. She pushed back the blonde hair out of her face. Michelle wasn't going to lie, she preferred Vivian as a redhead. "You've been through a lot. My sister, the Jigsaw survivor"

Vivian glared at her sister. "I don't like you bringing that up" She noticed that Michelle often liked to brag about her to her snotty friends. She always had to bring up the fact Vivian survived a Jigsaw game, and then Michelle's friends would give her looks of pity. Vivian hated those looks. Vivian remembered one particular lunch with Michelle and her friend, Amy.

* * *

_Vivian hated these fancy restaurants but she was here at Michelle's insistence. Michelle wanted to introduce her to one of her new friends, Amy. Apparently Amy was a high class person and that's why they were all meeting at this particular restaurant. But, Amy said she would pay for lunch. Vivian couldn't deny free food._

_"Michelle!" Amy approached the Goodwin sisters. Just by looking at her, Vivian could tell she was high class. She looked like she just came fresh from the salon._

_"Amy!" Michelle stood up from the table and walked over to her friend. They gave each other air kisses. "Thanks for buying us lunch"_

_"Oh, it was my pleasure!" Amy looked in Vivian's direction. "This must be your sister! Veronica, right?"_

_Vivian blinked and gritted her teeth. "Vivian" She corrected._

_"Vivian, right" Amy's expression read 'I don't care' to Vivian. "Michelle has told me all about you. Oh, you poor thing " God, Amy couldn't even pretend to be sympathetic. "Tell me Vivian, what did you have to do so wrong in your life to be picked by Jigsaw?"_

_Vivian fisted the tablecloth. Michelle noticed that Vivian was growing angry. "Amy, maybe you shouldn't--"_

_"Are you a druggie? A whore? I see the scars on your wrist. Do you hate yourself that much?"_

_"Amy!" Michelle hissed. "Stop it!"_

_Amy scoffed. "You were the one that kept bragging to me that your sister survived Jigsaw"_

_Vivian's anger turned towards Michelle. "You were bragging about me? What is there for you to brag about?"_

_"Viv, it wasn't like that--"_

_Vivian stood up, slamming her fists on the table. "My trauma is not for you to brag about!" She grabbed her belongings and ran out of the restaurant with tears streaming down her face._

_"Wow" Amy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She turned to Michelle. "Your sisters a bitch, isn't she?"_

_"Don't ever talk about my sister like that!" Michelle yelled, making everyone in the restaurant look at her. "You couldn't even imagine what my sister has gone through! And I didn't ever brag about her! You asked and I just told you what happened"_

_Amy glared at her. "I can talk about her however I want to! That is, if you want that problem of yours to go away" Michelle went quiet after that. Amy laughed. "That's what I thought. I own you now, and if you want your problem to disappear, you will do whatever I want, and I can talk about whoever I want, however I want. That includes your disgusting little sister"_

* * *

"I know, I'm sorry" Michelle said. "And about that day with Amy, I swear to you I wasn't bragging. I would never do that to you"

Vivian pursed her lips. While Michelle may not have bragged, it still wasn't something for her to talk about with anyone. "I know, Chelle. How did you meet Amy anyways? And why do you hang out with her?"

Michelle's face fell. "Oh, I... met her while I was shopping" Vivian knew her sister, and she knew she wasn't telling the truth.

"Michelle, is everything okay?" Vivian asked softly. 

"Yes, Viv! Everything is fine!" Michelle snapped. Vivian flinched and took a step back. Her sister rarely snapped at her like that. 

"I'm back with food!" It was Vivian's boyfriend, Adam Stanheight. He walked in on the sisters carrying bags of Chinese food, and when he saw the two of them, it felt like he walked in on a crime scene. He had never seen the sisters so tense with each other. "Whoa, is everything okay?"

"Yeah" Michelle nodded. "I need to go"

"You sure? You don't wanna stay for lunch?"

"Thanks Adam, but I really need to go" Michelle insisted. She grabbed her coat and her purse, and headed for the door. "I hope you guys get settled in okay"

"Thanks, Chelle" Vivian said. "And keep me posted please? About _him_?"

"Warren won't find you here, Viv"

"You don't know that!"

"I do, Vivian" Michelle assured. "You're safe here. You have Adam here and I'm sure he won't let anything happen to you"

"She's right" Adam said. He wrapped his arm around Vivian, and held her close. "If he comes anywhere near here, I'll kill him for you, I swear"

Vivian smiled, knowing that Adam meant it and that he could be very capable of doing such a thing. He _had_ beaten a man to death with a toilet lid. "Thanks Adam"

Michelle smiled. "See? You're in good hands here" And with that, she left. 

"So, you say you got chinese for lunch?" Vivian said.

"Yep. I know it's your favorite" 

"You're the best boyfriend ever" Vivian grabbed Adam by the shirt and pulled him into a kiss. "How about after we eat, we break in the new bedroom?" Vivian bit her lip suggestively.

Adam's eyes scanned her up and down, and then he bit his lip. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

* * *

Adam rolled off of Vivian, the both of them sweaty and out of breath from the fun they just had. Adam reached over and grabbed a cigarette off of his bedside table. He put it in his mouth and then lit it. After taking a few puffs from the cigarette, he passed it to Vivian. It became customary for them to share one after sex.

Vivian groaned in annoyance when her cellphone started to ring. She grabbed it and checked the caller ID. Why would she be getting a call from the police station? Was this an update about Warren?

With a shaky voice, she answered the phone. "H-hello?"

 _"Vivian?"_ It was Daniel Matthews. A kid that Vivian would tutor from time to time.

"Daniel?" Vivian sat up. "Why are you calling from the police station?"

 _"I got caught stealing"_ Daniel explained. _"They're not arresting me or anything. They need someone to come pick me up, so I thought maybe you could come"_

"Why not get your dad to get you?" 

_"You're kidding, right?"_

"Yeah, I know" Vivian sighed, rubbing her face. "He's a real hardass. I'll come get you. Just give me fifteen"

 _"Thanks, Vivian"_ Daniel said. And then the line went dead.

"Who was that?" Adam asked.

"A kid I sometimes tutor, Daniel" Vivian explained. She got out of bed and put her clothes back on. "He's a good kid, he's just going through right now. His parents are divorcing and he just doesn't know how to deal with it. His dad doesn't make it any easier on him. I've got to get him from the police station"

"You go do what you got to do" Adam said. Vivian gave him a smile, then leaned over to kiss him. "I love you"

Adam returned her smile. "I love you, too" Vivian left to go pick up Daniel.


	2. detective eric matthews

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warning for abuse and mentions of sexual assault. If I come across anything else as such in my story, tags will added and rating will be changed as such.

Vivian had made it to the police station. She cared about Daniel. She had always thought of him as a younger brother. He always called her when he got into an argument with his father.

Vivian was hoping she wouldn't run into Eric. She had a bit of a history with him. What with her having been arrested by him once. Warren Braden made Vivian hold drugs for him, and when she was caught, she had to... _convince_... Detective Matthews into letting her go.

The bruise around her eye wasn't enough, but at least an investigation into Warren had begun. Even though they were homicide, Matthews, Detective Allison Kerry, and Detective Mark Hoffman took an extra special interest in her case.

Matthews was the one who caught the case in the first place.

Kerry took an interest because she honestly liked Vivian. She didn't want the girl to end up dead because of a scumbag like Warren.

Hoffman took an interest because the whole situation reminded him of his sister. He couldn't help her, unfortunately but he could help someone else before it was too late.

Vivian approached the front desk. "Vivian Goodwin, here for Daniel Matthews"

The officer pointed down the hall. "The room at the end of the hall"

Vivian thanked the officer and made her way to the room. She saw Daniel sitting in a room with another officer. He immediately brightened when he saw her. "Vivian!"

"Daniel" She called back to him. They two of them hugged. "Come on, let's get you out of here before your dad finds out"

"Yeah" Daniel nodded. "Hey, is it cool if I chill at your place for a bit?"

"Sure. I'm sure Adam won't mind, but we just moved in so it's a little empty at the moment"

"That's cool. Just need to be away from my dad"

And speaking of the devil, "Daniel!" It was Eric Matthews himself.

Daniel let out an annoyed groan. "Did you call him?"

"I swear, Daniel, I didn't" Vivian defended. Daniel believed her. He knew she would never do something to betray his trust or hurt him.

"Daniel" Eric caught up to Daniel and Vivian. When he saw Vivian, he seemed surprised. But, pleased at the same time. It had been awhile since he saw her. "Vivian, it's been awhile"

"It sure has, detective" Vivian said, faking a smile and definitely not missing the way Eric looked her up and down.

Why did she have to get stuck with all the creepy detectives?

* * *

  
*few years ago*

That fucking asshole. It was Warren's fault that she had been arrested. He had forced her into holding the drugs. Well, he had beat her into holding them. The black eye she had was still throbbing.

Lucky for Vivian, a cop had seen him hitting her, but unfortunately, the cop had also found the drugs in her possession. Warren had run off the minute he saw the flashing blue and red lights.

"You just sit tight" the curly haired detective, Kerry, instructed her. "Detective Matthews will be right in to talk to you. Would you like an ice pack for your eye?"

"Please?" Vivian said. Kerry gave her a small smile before leaving the room. At least she was nice. Vivian waited for a few minutes. The door opened and she was expecting it to be Detective Kerry with the ice pack.

"You must be Vivian Goodwin" It was a male detective. "I'm Detective Eric Matthews" He stepped in front of her, smiling, holding out an ice pack. "Kerry said you needed this"

Vivian grabbed the ice pack and held it to her bruised eye. She winced when it came into contact. "Thank you"

"Now," Eric sat on the other side of the table. "You wanna tell me about those drugs we found?"

"They weren't mine, I swear!" Vivian explained. "They were my boyfriend's. He made me hold them for him"

"Is he the reason you have that?" Eric pointed at her injury.

"Yes. He asked me to hold the drugs, I said I wouldn't do it. He called me a stupid fucking bitch and then he started hitting me"

"I see" Eric scribbled a note onto his notepad. "Is that first time he hit you?"

"No" A tear fell from Vivian's good eye. "It's not. And he hasn't just hit me. He's done.... other things"

"What's his name?"

"Warren Braden" Eric noted the name. "I've tried to leave him before. Many times. It's just... he always finds me"

"If it's alright with you, Vivian, I think it would be in everyone's best interest if we pursued something against him"

Vivian perked up at that. She's went to the cops countless times, but none seemed to actually care. "You mean that?"

"Absolutely" Eric nodded. "You seem like a sweet girl. You don't deserve this. Normally, I work homicide but I think I can make an exception for you. Me, and two other detectives"

Vivian smiled at Eric, feeling grateful that someone cared for once. "Thank you so much, Detective Matthews"

"Call me Eric"

"Eric, about the possession charges. None are going to be laid against me, right? I mean, they weren't mine to begin with"

"About that..." Eric spoke lowly. He got up from his seat and walked around the table so that he was closer to Vivian. "They were still in _your_ possession. I can't just let that slide"

"B-but, they were Warren's. He _forced_ me to—"

"I'll drop the possession charges, if you do something for me"

Vivian gulped nervously. She didn't like where this was going. "W-what?"

"You're so pretty, you know that?" Eric started petting her hair. "And I bet you know how to use that mouth of yours, don't you?"

Vivian began shaking. "Detective, I shouldn't—"

"You want those charges dropped, don't you? You want me to get that boyfriend of yours away from you, right?"

Vivian nodded and ever so weakly said, "Yes"

Eric licked his lips and then proceeded to unbuckled his belt. "Then I suggest you get to it"

* * *

Vivian waited with Detective Kerry for Amanda Young to come pick her up. Vivian had stayed awfully silent after her encounter with Detective Matthews. Kerry took notice of her silence.

"You okay, honey?" Kerry asked. At least Kerry was nice.

"Y-yeah. Just shaken up about Warren, still"

Kerry smiled and rubbed Vivian's back. "It's okay. Matthews, Hoffman and I will do anything we can to get the bastard"

Vivian felt a wave of relief hit her when she saw her best friend approaching. "Amanda!"

"Viv!" Amanda ran to her, capturing her in a hug. "I got so worried when you called" She pulled back and frowned when she saw the black eye. "Warren did this, didn't he?"

Amanda felt angry. She loved Vivian so much. All she wanted to do was protect her. The next time she sees Warren, Amanda won't even think twice before stabbing something sharp into his neck.

"We're officially building a case against him" Kerry mentioned.

Amanda looked at Kerry. "You decide to pursue him now? What about all the other times she went to the cops!?"

"Amanda, it's okay" Vivian put her hand on Amanda's shoulder. She relaxed under her touch. "They're doing something now. That's what matters"

"Vivian, you're still here" Eric Matthews appeared from around the corner. He smirked at her.

Vivian tensed under his stare. Amanda wasn't blind to notice. She stared coldly at the detective. She knew he must've did something to her.

"I was just leaving" Vivian said. She grabbed Amanda's hand. Amanda laced their fingers together. "Let's go, Amanda"

The two girls left. Amanda pulled Vivian into an alleyway. "Viv, what did that detective do?"

Vivian started crying, and she spilled. She never hid anything from Amanda. "Even after I told him that it was Warren who owned the drugs, he wouldn't drop the charges unless I... unless I..."

Amanda grabbed Vivian's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Unless you did what, Viv?"

"He made me go down on him" Vivian admitted, painfully. She felt ashamed. "And I'm pretty sure he would have taken it further if we weren't interrupted by a knock on the door"

Amanda pulled her into a tight hug. She allowed Vivian to cry into her shoulder. "It's okay, Viv. I'm right here"

As Vivian cried, Amanda stared blankly at the brick wall. Detective Eric Matthews had just made an enemy of Amanda Young. All because he hurt her Vivian.

And Amanda would get her revenge someday.

* * *

*present day*

"What are you even doing here?" Eric asked Vivian.

"Daniel called me to come get him" Vivian explained. She just wanted to leave.

"Well, I'm his father so he's coming with me"

Vivian held a protective grip on Daniel. "He asked for me to—"

"Vivian, it's okay" Daniel assured her. "Thanks anyways" He stepped away from her and brushed past his father, without saying a word to him.

"You look real pretty as a blonde" Eric said. He reached forward and played with some of Vivian's hair.

Vivian scowled and slapped his hand away. "Don't fucking touch me!" She couldn't bear to be around him any longer. She tried to leave but winced she felt a strong grip around her wrist. She then felt him pressing up against her.

"I don't want you coming near my son again, do you understand me?" Eric spoke into her ear. All Vivian could do was nod. "Good girl" He kissed her neck before letting go of her.

Vivian ran out of there as fast as she could. Her wrist stung from Eric's grip and there was no doubt a bruise would be left.

Why did she have to attract all the creeps? I mean, there was Dr. Gordon, Detective Matthews, and even Detective Hoffman.

But for all the creeps, she had people who actually cared for her.

She was thankful for Detective Kerry who seemed normal. And Daniel was alright too. It was just unfortunate who his father was.

Vivian had her family who cared so much about her. She didn't know what she'd do without Michelle, Allen, or Zoey. Even her older brother, Nick. Even though she barely saw him due to his work with the FBI.

Adam was an amazing boyfriend. Vivian could see a true future with him. She just wish they could've gotten together under better circumstances. And Amanda was the greatest friend she could have ever asked for. 

But Vivian didn't know exactly how Amanda felt for her, and just what lengths she would go to for her. And just one of those lengths would be proven tonight, after Vivian's first official game as an apprentice of John Kramer was over.


	3. snaring the trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for sexual assault in this chapter. Brief implication of self-harming.

The bathroom was steamy and Vivian was wet from the shower. Making sure her towel was wrapped securely around her body, she walked over to the mirror. She wiped away some of the condensation off of the mirror.

She couldn't stand seeing Detective Matthews today. She stared at herself, with a pained look in her eyes. The scar on her wrist began to itch. She scratched at it, thinking about the day she had got it.

She had done it as a ritual in front of John.

There was a knock on the door. "Viv? You okay in there?" It was Adam wanting to make sure she was okay. He had been concerned about her since she returned from the police station. "I'm coming in"

The door opened and Adam came into view in the mirror, but Vivian never tore her eyes away from herself. Adam saw her blank expression and immediately grew concerned.

"You okay?" Adam asked once again. He touched her shoulder, and Vivian flinched at his touch. "Woah. I'm sorry"

"It's okay" Her voice was quiet.

"You were cheerful earlier when we were unpacking boxes. But, when you came back from the police station, you've been kind of out of it"

"Oh" Vivian muttered. "Sorry"

"You wanna talk about it?"

Vivian turned her head and smiled at him, though it was kind of forced. "Maybe some other time" She had yet to tell Adam about the false drug charges and Matthews taking advantage of her.

Adam gave her that smile that she loved so much. It already made her feel better. "That's cool. I won't pressure you about it" The two were about to kiss when a knock on the front door interrupted them. "I'll get it. You get dressed"

* * *

When Adam opened the door, he was expecting it to either be Michelle or Amanda. He wasn't expecting a teenage boy. "Can I help you?" Adam asked. Was the boy okay? He looked as though he had been crying.

"Is Vivian here?" the boy asked. "She said it was okay if I hung out here..."

"Daniel!" Vivian came running, dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants. "Are you okay!? How did you get my address?"

"I got it from Kerry. She promised not to tell my dad I was here. Knew I'd be safe here" Daniel explained. "We got into a huge fight"

"Come in, Daniel" Vivian grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside. "Sit on the couch and I'll get you something to drink. We got juice, soda and water"

"Water is fine" Daniel said. He made himself comfortable on the couch as Vivian went into the kitchen to get some water for the teenage boy. "You must be Adam" Daniel acknowledged him.

"Vivian talks about me?" Adam asked, taking a seat beside him.

"All the time" Daniel said. "Sorry for intruding, I just..."

"No worries" Adam pat Daniel on the shoulder. "It's okay. I understand. Parents can be the worst sometimes"

Daniel scoffed. "You haven't met my dad. He's a real hardass"

"You're telling me" Vivian said when she entered the room. She sat on the other side of Daniel, handing him the water. "I can't stand your father either"

"Really?" Daniel furrowed his brows. "Why?"

Vivian froze. She never wanted Daniel to know about the way his father used her. But, she supposed she could come clean about the false drug charge. "He once arrested me for possession of drugs"

Adam went wide eyed. "This is my first time hearing about this" He knew Vivian and sure, she used to get blackout drunk all the time, but she never used any narcotics.

"This was before I met you, Adam" Vivian explained. "And they weren't mine. They were Warren's. He forced me into holding them. Your dad dropped the charges once I explained everything"

"I'm sorry he did that to you" Daniel apologized.

Vivian smiled at him. "You don't need to apologize on his behalf"

* * *

Vivian was carrying a pillow and a blanket. Daniel would be using them tonight while he slept on the couch. Vivian's phone buzzed. She reached into her pocket and looked to see who was texting her.

_It's tonight, Viv. You ready? ~ Amanda_

_Yes. Daniel is here tonight. I slipped a strong sedative in his water. He'll be passed out for hours ~ Vivian_

_Good ~ Amanda_

Vivian looked up from her phone. Her eyes were already stinging with tears. She didn't want to put Daniel through this, but she had no choice. At least she only had to worry about getting Daniel.

John and Hoffman were getting the others.

All Vivian and Amanda had to do tonight was act like victims. They would be there to offer choices. Not tell the others what to do.

_Adam leaves in about ten minutes. You can come up when he's gone ~ Vivian_

Adam had no idea what Vivian was going to do. He had no idea that she agreed to work with Jigsaw. She brought the pillow and blanket out to Daniel.

"I... I'm so tired..." Daniel slurred. He was very drowsy and close to passing out. That meant the sedative was starting to kick in.

"I know" Vivian said. She laid Daniel down on the couch, placing the pillow under his head and the blanket over him. "You just had a long day. Get some sleep, okay?"

Daniel just nodded and soon enough, he was out cold. Vivian shook him a few times to see if he stirred, but he did not. "I'm so sorry" She mustered out. Her cheeks were becoming wet with tears.

"Alright, Viv. I'm off" Adam announced. He had his camera in hand. When he found her, he noticed that she was leaning over Daniel. "Is Daniel okay?"

"Yeah" Vivian nodded. She stood up straight. "He was just really tired" She turned around and looked at Adam.

"Babe, have you been crying?" Adam said. He placed his free hand on her cheek and wiped her tear away. "What's wrong?"

Vivian wanted to tell him, but she couldn't. "I'm fine. Just a bit tired"

Adam smiled and kissed her. "You get some sleep alright. I'll be back later" He let go of her and made his way to the door. "Love you!" He called to Vivian before leaving.

Adam was not going to react well when he comes home to find Vivian gone.

* * *

Amanda waited out in the car, waiting for Adam to leave. When she saw him leaving the building, she just watched, glaring at him, as he got into his own car and drove off.

Amanda hated Adam. He took Vivian away from her. But she knows that she can't take Adam away from Vivian. That would hurt her. And Amanda would never hurt Vivian.

She would do anything to protect her. That's why she'd have to keep a careful eye on Xavier Chavez tonight. Amanda knew that Xavier is a friend of Warren's so he might not take to Vivian's company so well.

And she'll make sure that Eric Matthews suffers for what he did to Vivian.

* * *

_Amanda had received a call from Detective Kerry. For some reason, Vivian was at the police station again. When Amanda asked why, all Kerry said was that Detective Matthews had wanted to see Vivian._

_That raised a red flag for Amanda._

_When she arrived at the station, she asked around for Detective Matthews. She was pointed to his office. Amanda found his office and was about to knock when some noises stopped her from doing so._

_One was a groan and the other sounded like crying. Then she heard a man, most likely Detective Matthews, say something._

_"Take it, you bitch! Take it like the slut I know you are"_

_"Stop!" A female's voice cried. Amanda's eyes widened. That was Vivian. "Please, stop!"_

_Amanda burst through the door. Her heart broke at the scene she walked into. Vivian was bent over Detective Matthews' desk. Her pants and underwear were pulled down to her knees. Her face was wet with snot and tears._

_Eric Matthews was behind her. His pants and underwear were also pulled down to his knees. He had a rough grip on the back of Vivian's neck. He was thrusting into her roughly. Vivian was begging for him to stop._

_"Get off of her!" Amanda screamed. She managed to pull Eric off of Vivian and threw him against the wall. Eric groaned when he hit his head against the wall._

_"The fuck do you think you're doing!?" Eric demanded._

_Amanda ignored him as she tended to Vivian. Vivian stood up from the desk, sobbing and shaking. Amanda pulled her pants back up for her, and then held Vivian in her arms. "It's okay, Viv" She cooed softly._

_"A-Amanda" Vivian wept._

_Amanda rocked Vivian back and forth. "I'm gonna get you home, okay?" Vivian nodded. As Amanda led her out of the room, she stopped to glare at the detective. "You're going to regret this someday, Detective"_

_The two girls left, leaving behind a fuming Detective Matthews._

* * *

It wasn't long after that, that Amanda had been framed for a drug charge. She knew that it was Eric Matthews framing her. And she knew that he had done it as revenge. Amanda went to jail for that charge, and had become addicted to heroin.

But even with her addiction, Vivian stood by her side. For everyday that Amanda was in jail, Vivian made sure to visit her. Just like Amanda was there for Vivian's drinking binges when her father was first diagnosed with terminal cancer.

Amanda's phone buzzed. It was a message from Vivian.

_Adam's gone. You can come up. Daniel is out cold. ~ Vivian._

* * *

Vivian paced around the apartment. A knock on the door had startled her. She answered it, revealing Amanda on the other side. Amanda noticed Vivian's bouncing. Something she often did when she was nervous. Amanda wasn't going to lie. She found it to be cute.

"Nervous, Viv?" Amanda asked.

"Of course, I am" Vivian said. "What if something goes wrong tonight?"

"Nothing is gonna go wrong. You and I are gonna be fine, and so is Daniel. That reminds me" Amanda pulled somethings out of her pocket. It was two syringes. Amanda popped the cap off one of them. "Give me your arm"

Vivian held out her arm for Amanda. She winced at the pinch from the needle entering her arm. "What are you doing?"

"This is the antidote for the nerve gas. As per John's instructions, you and I are going in predosed" Amanda explained. Once she finished injecting the antidote into Vivian, she pulled the needle out, leaving behind a small drop of blood. "Daniel is to be given his dose, just before the two hours is over"

Vivian took the antidote from Amanda, stuffing it safely and securely into her pocket. "What's going to happen to Daniel afterwards?" Vivian couldn't help but worry about him. That boy was like a younger brother to her.

"I'm going to stay behind. You're going to narcotize him again, bring him to the Wilson Steel Plant, and put him in a safe with oxygen. John will have further instructions for you. Then after you do what he tells you, you're going to go home"

"Okay. I think I'm ready" Vivian was telling herself more than she was telling Amanda.

"Good" Amanda gave her a grin. She walked over to Daniel. "I'll take his head, you grab his feet. The van is parked outside"

Vivian and Amanda grabbed Daniel and carried him out to the van. Luckily, it was late so no one was really snooping around at this hour. Vivian stayed in the backseat with Daniel. She was cradling his head as it laid in her lap.

Amanda got into the front seat. She turned to look at Vivian. The blonde was staring down at Daniel, her face stained with tears. "Viv?" Amanda reached over to grab her hand. "I know what you're going through. Your first time is always the hardest"

Amanda thought of when she and John set up the bathroom game. It hurt her immensely when she clasped that iron cuff around Vivian's ankle. But John had assured her, that no matter how it played out, Vivian would have always been safe.

"But, after tonight, the next time will be easier" Amanda attempted to comfort Vivian. But that only troubles Vivian more.

Did she even want there to be a next time?


End file.
